A vehicle includes components and systems that require temperature management. For example, temperature of an engine is regulated by flowing coolant through the engine and using a radiator to reduce the temperature of the coolant. Hybrid vehicles include additional components for which temperature management is beneficial. For example, performance of traction batteries and power electronics modules may depend on maintaining the temperatures below a maximum limit. Additional cooling systems may be installed in the vehicle to provide thermal management for traction batteries and power electronics modules.